


Finnick Odair, son of Poseidon

by Clarakluk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, No one dies!, Percy and co. have accepted godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I couldn't accept what happened to Finnick in Mockingjay, so I've come up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finnick Odair, son of Poseidon

Finnick Odair, the son of Poseidon

 

_[…] Far below, I can just make out Finnick, struggling to hang on as three mutts tear at him. As one yanks back his head to take the death bite, something bizarre happens. It's as if I'm Finnick, watching images of my life flash by. The mast of a boat, a silver parachute, Mags laughing, a pink sky, Beetee's trident, Annie in her wedding dress, waves breaking over rocks. Then it's over._

_I slide the Holo from my belt and choke out “nightlock, nightlock, nightlock.” Release it. Hunch against the wall with the others as the explosion rocks the platform and bits of mutt and human flesh shoot out of the pipe and shower us.[…]_

 

I lay on the floor, a mutt gripping my head, and other looming over me. I can see Katniss’ face two platforms over me. I try to tell her to go on, but can’t. She has tears in her eyes as she looks down on me. I know I’m going to die – no one can help me. Katniss holds something out and drops it. I recognize it as the Holo – that is going to explode as soon it touches anything.

 

I use the last bit of strength I have left to swing myself in under the mutt holding my head. I can feel the claws on my neck ripping up the skin. Then the explosion comes. The mutt above me disappears in a rain of skin, meat, and blood. The smell of roses is replaced by the stunk of burning flesh.

 

When the blood-and-flesh rain stops, I look up, but the others are gone. A single mutt has survived the explosion, and it is limping towards me, filling the whole tunnel. I’m in no shape to fight it, even though it’s in a bad shape too. My trident is lying behind the mutt, leaving me completely defenseless.

 

The mutt is still coming closer, breathing heavily, a sneer across its face. Suddenly a bronze sword-tip is sticking out of its neck, and the mutt falls to the ground. I look surprised up to see a young man with jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a crooked smile, standing over the monster. He’s about twenty, but dresses like a teen in a orange t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Hey, brother, need some help?” he asked grinning, and then kneeled beside me. I frown up at him.

 

“Who are you?” I ask, even though there’s something about him I seem to recognize.

 

“Sorry, I’m Percy Jackson, you’re half-brother,” he said, and then held up a bronze bottle. “Here, drink this. It’ll help you.” I drink obediently, but my mind is racing. Then the liquid in the bottle hit my thong. It tastes like his and Annie’s wedding cake! How could this boy had known how their wedding cake had tasted like, and how had he made it liquid?

 

When the boy removed the bottle again, I ask, “How can you know who I am? I think you’ve got the wrong guy, because I don’t have any half-siblings, and I have no idea of who you are.”

 

He smiles. “I know who you are because our dad told me. He said you were in trouble and needed help, so here I am.” Percy shrugged.

 

“My father? I’ve never known him… How come it he knew what was going on, and not helping me?” I ask. “I’ve been alone all my life until I was chosen to the Games where I met Mags. I’d always assumed he was dead.”

“I had it a bit like you, except my mother still lived. Come on, I’ll tell you on our way to camp. Actually, I’m surprised too, you know. Dad seldom let his kids pass unknown after they are thirteen. None of the gods do. And I'm also quite surprised you haven’t met more monsters before.”

 

Everything Percy says confuses me. “What?”

 

“Oh,” Percy says, realizing he had been rambling, “Sorry. Well, let’s get you out of here.”

 

I am about to protest that I can’t even walk, and that I am about to die of blood loss, but I realize that all the pain in my body has faded, and the blood from my various cuts and wounds has stopped welling out. Percy notices me staring at my closing wounds, and grins.

 

“Nectar works wonders, huh?” he says and helps me to my feet. I frown at him.

 

“Nectar?”

 

“The liquids in the bottle,” Percy explains, and I nod. Then my eyes fall on his sword.

 

“How come it your sword glows?” I ask as I study the metal. “I’ve never seen that material before…”

 

Percy holds it out for me better to see. “It’s celestial bronze. Magical.”

 

I freeze and stare at him. Did he just say _magical?_ I am sure I hard wrong.

 

Percy must have recognized the expression in my face, because he then says, “Yes. Magic. And the reason dad hasn’t been there is, that he’s a god. The Greek god of the sea, to be exact.”

 

“What is _Greek?_ And what do you mean by _god_?” I ask. Percy gives me a crooked smile.

 

“I forget how little they learn you about the former history of the world. Greece was a country that existed about 40,000 years back. They believed that gods controlled the world, each of them having a domain. Our dad, Poseidon’s domain is the sea. That’s why you swim so well. Actually, we can breathe under water. And it’s also why you might prefer your trident,” Percy gestured to my trident on the floor, “as your weapon of choice. It’s the symbol of Poseidon.”

 

He showed me his own sword, where a trident was engraved together with some strange letters. “The letters are Greek,” Percy tells me, looking at my face. “There stands _Anaklusmos,_ which means Riptide.”

 

Then he walks over and picks up my trident. My head is spinning. “I know it’s much to take in,” Percy says, steadying me, “but we need to go now. Hold on to me.” I obey and suddenly water is rippling out around us. Percy gives me an encouraging smile. The water starts to circle us, rising up and around us, until we are completely captured inside a pillar of water.

 

After a moment, the water begins to fall again, and we aren’t any longer in the tunnel. We are now standing in the middle of a field surrounded by small cabins. Kids are running around with swords, shields, and spears, all of the same shining material as Percy’s sword.

 

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,” Percy says and leads me into the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you liked it, remember to leave kudos, and comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
